Volver a amar
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Sé que nunca volveré a amar con la misma intensidad con la que te amo a ti...


Hola! Y ¡Oh, sorpresa! xD Me he animado a publicar un segundo fic de esta serie y de esta pareja :P jeje ¿Porque? bueno, me estuve "psicoanalizando" xD y descubrí que mi personalidad(sumando ciertas situaciones de mi vida jeje) concuerda un poco con la de Ritsu -.- para bien o para mal no se, pero concuerda xD, en fin, dejemos de leer de mi, y pasemonos al fic. ¡OOHHHH! Antes que se me olvide, él fic esta basado en la separación de Ritsu y Takano cuando eran jovenes

**Disclaimer:Sekaiichi pertenece a Shunkigu Nakamura**

**Advertencia: Si no te gusta el yaoi, aun estas a tiempo de no leer. El fic esta narrado x Ritsu(Me ha encantado este tipo de narracion xD)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Volver a amar"

Tú forma de ser se impregnó en mi mente, en todo mí ser, eso me hacía feliz, aun sin que tú supieras de estos sentimientos que se desbordaban en mi pecho, pero ahora ya nada es un sueño, esto es real, te tengo a mi lado y eso es lo más importante.

Mi vista se centraba en el techo de tú habitación, mis mejillas ardían efusivamente por pensar en el hecho de que me encontraba desnudo bajo las sábanas de tú litera, una tonta sonrisa se formó en mis labios y mi corazón seguía palpitando con velocidad, si, lo sé, estaba estúpidamente feliz.

Tu cabello negro se pegaba en tú frente debido a la transpiración provocada por haberlo hecho, cerré mis ojos con fuerza al recordar lo que habíamos estado haciendo minutos atrás, me doy cuenta como nuestras respiraciones poco a poco volvían a la tranquilidad de siempre.

.

.

Frotó mis manos contra mis parpados mientras bostezo, ¡Uh! Creo que me he quedado dormido, estas sentado sobre la cama e imitó tú posición, ambos estamos ya vestidos, pero aun así me sonrojo fuertemente al ver como clavas tú mirada en mí.

Siempre me pongo muy nervioso cada que hablo contigo, es cierto, el tartamudeo y los sonrojos son inevitables, tú mirada es intensa, eso forma en mí un nudo en la garganta, tú sola presencia simplemente hace que quiera seguir huyendo, pero al mismo tiempo quiero seguir a tú lado.

Vuelvo a suspirar, ninguno de mis pensamientos tiene coherencia alguna.

-Saga Senpai, ¿Tú me…-Es necesario preguntar-¿Tú me amas?-

Quiero escuchar un decisivo "si", pero dolorosamente lo que obtengo es una risa de tus labios.

¡¿Te estas burlando de mí? ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer, esto me lastima mucho, ¿Por qué tenías que actuar así conmigo? Mis sentimientos son verdaderos y tú solo te has aprovechado de mí.

-Tengo que irme-

Quiero huir lo más lejos posible de ti.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?-

¡¿Eres un idiota? ¡¿Por qué me pides algo como eso si no me amas?

-No quiero que mis padres se preocupen-

Con este odio comenzando a nacer, aun siento la necesidad de besarte, me golpeó mentalmente, ¡No! El idiota debo ser yo por pensar y hacer algo así.

Es sumamente tonto desearte sabiendo que no me amas, que solo juegas conmigo. ¿Por qué debí enamorarme de ti en primer lugar? ¿Por qué?

A partir de ahora mi único deseo es olvidarte, odiarte con todas mis fuerzas, lo haré, pero, sin embargo, en este preciso momento me acercó rápidamente a ti y te plantó un beso en los labios, quiero despedirme, ¿Tonto, verdad? Despedirme de una forma tan dulce de la persona que más me hace sufrir, creo que es algo que no puedo evitar.

Tú no lo sabes, pero esta es mi despedida, nunca más volveré a verte, aunque supongo que no te importará mucho mi ausencia, después de todo, yo no soy importante para ti. Antes pensaba que solo me bastaba con quererte, tenerte a mi lado para ser feliz. Ahora lo único que me bastaría es no volverte a ver nunca.

.

.

Ya estoy lejos de tú casa, la lluvia me moja por completo y de pronto una nueva pregunta se formula en mi mente…

_¿Cabe la posibilidad de __volver a amar?_

Curiosamente, es la única pregunta para la que tengo respuesta en estos momentos.

.

.

No, nunca volveré a amar, me he propuesto no amar nadie más, no me convence la idea de un segundo amor, porque seguro que saldré lastimado nuevamente…

Y más aun…

Porque nunca amaré a nadie como aun te amo a ti.

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

El fic se narró a manera de entender como es una "separación", al menos asi me la imagino yo jeje. Imaginé a un Ritsu dolido por no haber obtenido un "si, te amo" pero al mismo tiempo un chico que no kiere separarse de la persona que ama por mucho que este lo lastime U.U espero que me haya quedado más o menos bien jejeje. Otra cosilla x ahí, si tienen chance, pasen a leer mi fic "Bones" de Sakura Card Captor, su base es la antropología forense, pero descuiden, tiene casos totalmente diferentes a los de la serie de FOX.

¡Bye!

Nos estamos leyendo en otro fic n.n


End file.
